Baseball
by G.Storm59
Summary: Gokudera goes to Yamamoto's baseball game, having every intention to confess to him after the game. But can he sit still through the game, long enough to actually confess to his crush? 5980/8059 oneshot Rated T for Dera's swearing.


**(A/N)The parenthesis that aren't Gokudera talking to the reader represent scratch-outs since doesn't have them. They show Gokudera struggling with his emotions. I wrote this on a whim. I thought, "It's always Yama struggling to tell Goku his feelings. Well, I'm going to have Goku struggling to tell Yama **_**his **_**feelings!" :D When you're done, don't forget to R&R!**

"Gokudera!

That (cute) annoying voice could be heard all the way down the hallway. I turned around.

"What do you want, baseball idiot?"

He caught up to me and, even though he'd been running down the hall, didn't seem out of breath at all.

"Here." He put a piece of paper in my hand and I glanced down at it. It was a ticket to his next baseball game.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked.

He laughed. "Go to my game of course!"

"Ugh… do I have to?" I held a grudge on the outside but on the inside I was skipping for joy.

His face fell a bit (or did I imagine that?).

"No, but I'd like you to go."

"Well, I may or may not show up," I said as I walked away, but I had already decided.

"Are you going to confess to him after the game?" Tsuna asked me.

"I-I'm going to try," I admitted. I still wasn't comfortable talking about it even though the Tenth had found out a long time ago.

"I wish you luck, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna encouraged me as we walked into the stadium.

The baseball idiot had gotten us pretty good seats: we were a few rows up and we were right behind home plate. We took our seats but I couldn't sit still. I kept fidgeting.

I had to tell him after the game today. If I didn't, we'd all graduate from high school and I might not ever see him again.

The game finally started and I could focus on something besides my whirling thoughts. We were the home team so the other team went up to bat first.

I saw Yamamoto, our team's pitcher. He looked really (hot) relaxed on the mound as if he belonged there. I saw him shake his head at a few signals and then finally settle on one. He was so cute when he concentrated; his spiky black hair all messed up by his cap…

Oh, no. The Tenth was staring at me.

Okay, okay. Signature glare, check. Faking disinterest, check. Looking somewhere else, check. Leaning back in seat, check. Okay, alibi all set.

But I couldn't help looking at Yamamoto as he struck the batter out. He was so (adorable) focused as he stood there. His beautiful, hazel eyes (*cough)…

As I watched him, the other team had somehow gotten three strikes already. It was probably all because of (my) Yamamoto.

The first inning was over and we had scored once even though Yamamoto hadn't been sent out to bat. This time I didn't have to fake disinterest because Yamamoto wasn't anywhere on the field.

And suddenly he was there. Up to bat. My heart thumped a bit harder. Yamamoto was always at his (cutest) best when up to bat.

The first ball he hit went up into the bleachers behind him and landed in my lap. I wondered if he'd done it on purpose (no of course not. Stop fantasizing). The second one he hit a double-base hit.

I watched him on second base, waiting to run, sweat covering his face. I almost swooned (I NEVER said that. Got it?).

I looked down at (our) his ball. I smiled, remembering his focused face and how much you could tell he loved baseball by looking at it.

I realized I was stroking the ball and that the Tenth was looking at me again. I wiped the grin off my face. Alibi, alibi…

I was sweating. Holy crap, I was going to have a heart attack watching Yamamoto slide into home. He was so (hot) (cute) adorable (There! I said it!)!

How is it only the second inning? Oh god, I was going to die. I needed some fresh air but what if I missed Yamamoto do a (spectacular) advancing move?  
>"Gokudera-kun? You look like you really need some air," Tsuna pointed out, concerned.<p>

"Yeah, I think I'll go get some air." I stood up, trying to get to the aisle, people grumbling at me as I did.

I walked to the very top of the stadium. Turning my back on the field I took slow, deep breaths.

Breathe in… Breathe out…

"Want a hotdog?" The vendor asked, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"N-no," I stammered and the vendor moved on.

I wobbled down the stairs, somehow making it back to my seat.

"Feeling better, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Oh boy. This was going to be a long game.

I couldn't wait any longer. We'd won the game, of course, but I had to tell Yamamoto now.

I ran down the stairs, wading through the crowd of people that were trying to go up. It was like going down an up escalator.

Eventually, I got to the bottom and ran to where the locker rooms were. A security guard chased after me.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" He shouted.

Boy, do I wish I'd listened.

I burst through the doors of the locker room. Worst. Idea. Ever.

Yamamoto was in the boxers (ONLY his boxers) in a room with a bunch of other sweaty guys.

I sneered as I turned my head to hide my blush. (What right did those guys have to see my Yamamoto naked?) I hoped I didn't get a nosebleed in front of all these people.

"Gokudera? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked, jogging up to me.

"Oh god, put some pants on!" I pleaded him silently. "Or at least a shirt!"

"You can't be here!" The security guard yelled, still doing his job.

"No, don't kick him out! He's a friend of mine!" Yamamoto stood up for me.

"No, that's okay. I'll leave now." I hoped the security guard didn't notice my dark blush or the fact that I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible when he led me to the exit.

Once outside, I waited for Yamamoto. When he finally came out, he ran to greet me.

"I want to tell you something," I said before he could say anything.

"Me too, actually-," Yamamoto started.

"Let me go first!" I interrupted.

I took several deep breaths. Okay, one, two…

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Give me a moment!" I snapped. Okay, one, two…

"Are you going to tell me? Or-"

"I love you dammit!" I practically shouted.

He blinked as I stood there, breathing heavily for reasons unknown to me.

"That's funny…" Yamamoto started. My heart nearly broke. Did he think I was joking? Did he think this was all a game? But he hadn't finished.

"…that's what I was going to say, too!" He laughed, putting his hand behind his head.

I stood there, my mouth opening and closing about a million times, before I realized how stupid I must look and closed my mouth.

"We both decided to confess in the same place at the same time! We must be meant for each other!" Yamamoto rambled.

Why is my mouth open? I thought I closed it. A fly probably went in and out of my mouth several times before I realized I was being a doofus. AGAIN. I closed my mouth.

"Gokudera? Are you alright? You look a little pale…"

And that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I woke up to see Yamamoto watching me.

I bolted upright, my head protesting as I did so, and crashed right into Yamamoto. So we were both sitting there, clutching our heads in pain like a couple of idiots.

"S-sorry," I managed to mumble after most of my head trauma passed.

"It's all good," Yamamoto replied, rubbing his forehead where my head had hit it. "Anyway, you shouldn't sit up so soon, Dera."

"Dera?" I asked, lying back down and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you not like it?" He laughed, nervously.

"No, it's okay. It's just… it's okay."

We sat in silence for a while and I wondered when he had gotten on the bed.

"Can I kiss you?" Yamamoto asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-you don't have to ask!" I sputtered, taken aback.

"Well, I thought you might kill me if I didn't!" He laughed and started leaning forwards.

The kiss was (amazing) (sweet) (good) ARG! You know what! Amazing!

I was happy. He had captured my heart so long ago and, now, I finally had his.

**~THE END~**

**5980/8059**


End file.
